


crazy in love

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Belly Kink, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, basically soonie being insecure and minnie loving it more than anything else, body image issues, please dont ever show this to my mum thank you, some good thigh and belly loving because reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Look, Sooyoung, you need to stop thinking about what others think of you,” Seonhee told her. “Except for me of course, because I’m your girlfriend.”Sooyoung bit her lip before she looked up into Seonhee’s face. “Did you never think about having a girlfriend who’s less...fat?"





	crazy in love

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever stop using song titles as titles for my fics? probably not
> 
> i wrote this in way too less time for it to be somewhat good oh well

“Can't we not go out today?” Sooyoung asked with a wine, for what felt like the fifth time this afternoon, while she was going through the closet with a languid expression.

“Why not? We have ramen every Friday,” Seonhee protested from the bathroom where she was busy doing her make-up, helplessly trying to cover up a pimple. “This is our first time really going out after a long time instead of just having instant ramen, too, you know.”

“I'm just not feeling well,” Sooyoung mumbled but Seonhee knew there was something else, which the older didn't tell her.

“You've been excited for our date the whole week.” Seonhee retreated from the bathroom and walked over to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. “Now, what’s _really_ bothering you?”

Instead of answering, Sooyoung just shoved the other away from her and crossed her arms in front of her chest almost protectively. Seonhee frowned at that. Usually, Sooyoung loved skin ship more than anything else, and couldn’t get her hands on Seonhee fast enough. Whatever was nagging her seemed to be more than just a mood swing.

Seonhee lifted a hand and cradled the other girl’s cheeks, forcing her to look into her eyes. “What’s wrong, baby?” she asked softly.

Sooyoung blushed and broke the eye contact. She mumbled something under her breath which Seonhee didn’t catch. After Seonhee asked her to repeat herself, Sooyoung met her eyes, swallowed, before she said with a shaky voice: “I’ve gained weight.”

Seonhee furrowed her eyebrows, unsure of how that would be an answer to her question. Sooyoung had gained weight, true, but only in the best ways possible, and it had been a torture for Seonhee not to mount her at every given opportunity. “So?”

“ _So?_ ” Sooyoung echoed her. “What do you mean, _so_?”

“Why do you think it’s such a big problem? You look fantastic, like you always have, and numbers aren’t interesting,” Seonhee assured her.

Sooyoung just let herself plop on the double-bed, Seonhee copying her action and wrapped an arm around Sooyoung’s shoulders.

“I’m not like you, an athlete, with nothing but muscles,” Sooyoung started, pinching Seonhee’s rock hard thighs to make a point. “I’ve got nothing but chub everywhere. Nobody ever believes me when I say I’ve been dancing for years, they think I’m just making that up.”

“Well, that’s their problem,” Seonhee said and shrugged. “And their loss when they haven’t seen you dance like it’s your purpose.”

Sooyoung offered a small smile but didn’t seem convinced whatsoever.

“Look, Sooyoung, you need to stop thinking about what others think of you,” Seonhee told her. “Except for me of course, because I’m your girlfriend.”

Sooyoung bit her lip before she looked up into Seonhee’s face. “Did you never think about having a girlfriend who’s less... _fat_? Like Junhee—“

Seonhee quickly interrupted her. “Are you even _listening_ to yourself?”

“But—“

“No, I’ve never thought about that,” Seonhee said seriously. “Because I don’t want to date a _stick_ like Junhee or anyone else. You’re the best thing that has happened to me and...”

“And what?”

“And I find your chub fucking hot,” Seonhee blurted out before thinking about how to put it nicely.

Sooyoung was clearly taken aback by her outburst as well, but a slight smile made its way up her face, and that was more important to Seonhee at the moment. “Really?” the older asked in a soft whisper.

Seonhee nodded. “I noticed that you had gained weight lately, and it was such a struggle for me not to take you right there,” she admitted, blushing furiously. “Do you remember those shorts you wore a week ago?”

Sooyoung nodded before it dawned her what Seonhee was trying to say. “So that’s why you’ve been avoiding me all day that time.”

“Yeah,” Seonhee breathed, her body’s temperature rising at the thought of her girlfriend in those unbelievably tight shorts, her plush thighs spilling over and the waistband digging into her soft middle.

“So why haven’t you done anything about it?”

“I—I don’t know, I thought you’d find me weird or something,” Seonhee admitted, and this time she was the one to break the eye contact.

“I don’t. I don’t find you weird or something,” Sooyoung said softly. “It’s kinda flattering actually.”

A silence followed. A we-are-going-to-have-sex-but-who-is-gonna-make-the-first-move kind of silence. Seonhee still had her arm around the smaller one, her hand awkwardly stroking over her shoulder and arm.

“So, we’re, uh, not gonna go out tonight, right?” Sooyoung asked, and Seonhee didn’t miss the anticipation in her voice.

“Don’t think so,” Seonhee retorted, trying to sound as casual as possible.

“You wanna fuck me into the mattress then?”

“Oh, God yes.”

In an instant, Seonhee’s mouth was on Sooyoung’s, kissing her senselessly, their lips moving against one another like a second nature. Seonhee swiped her tongue over Sooyoung’s bottom lip before she pushed through her lips, massaging her tongue with her own. Sooyoung released a moan which had Seonhee groan in return, burying her hands in Sooyoung’s hair.

Their position was awkward. They were still sitting next to each other, their neck craned uncomfortably, but that didn’t stop them from devouring the other. Seonhee pushed at Sooyoung’s shoulders, hoping the other would get the message but didn’t break the kiss anyway.

Sooyoung pulled away, smiling at Seonhee, before sliding up the bed, and Seonhee immediately sat in her lap. The older held up her arm, and Seonhee gratefully took the hair tie wrapped around her wrist, to messily tie up her long hair.

Then Seonhee was back attacking Sooyoung’s mouth, her hands coming up to knead the flesh on Sooyoung’s hips, whimpering against her lips when she realised how much chub Sooyoung had actually gained.

Actually, Seonhee had come to terms with the fact that she wouldn’t be able to touch Sooyoung _like this_. And it wasn’t like she’d die from it, either. But Sooyoung allowing her to demonstrate just how beautiful she was in Seonhee’s eyes, was amazing. A shiver ran down her spine when she thought about how she could finally run her hands down Sooyoung’s thighs, tease her round belly with her tongue and teeth – Seonhee was the luckiest girl in the world.

She broke away from the kiss and rose up to take in the sight below her. Sooyoung’s hair was already a mess, all ruffled up from Seonhee’s hands, her lips were red and swollen, glistening with spit, and the dazed look in her eyes, made something stir between her legs.

With little difficulty, Seonhee got rid of Sooyoung’s sweatpants and loose fitting t-shirt and Seonhee almost lost her mind.

Sooyoung wore a red set of red, lacy underwear, creating a sinful contrast to her milky soft skin. The panties ended just below her belly, the skin slightly spilling over, and the band of her bra deliciously dug into the skin on her sides. If Seonhee hadn’t been aroused before, she definitely was now.

“You’re staring,” Sooyoung mumbled, making attempts to hide her body from Seonhee’s hungry looks.

But Seonhee was having none of it. She grabbed Sooyoung’s wrists and pinned them above her head. “You can’t expect me to not stare when you look like this.”

“Like what?”

“So fucking sexy.” Seonhee’s voice was muffled by Seonhee’s chest where she nosing the gap between her breasts. “God, you look so good, you have no idea what you’re doing to me.”

Sooyoung whimpered at the words and arched her back into the touch of Seonhee’s wet tongue caressing her sensitive. This gave Seonhee the opportunity to unclasp her bra, sliding the straps down her arms before she threw the piece of clothing over her shoulder, not having it in her to care about where it landed.

She slid her palm over Sooyoung’s hard right nipple, and stimulated the other one with her mouth, flicking her tongue over it. Another whimper escaped Sooyoung’s mouth, and her hands found their way into Seonhee’s hair, pressing her face into her chest.

Seonhee took that as an encouragement to leave little bites and deep red love bites all over Sooyoung’s chest, underlining that Sooyoung was hers and no one else would get to see her like this.

She moved lower down and reached Sooyoung’s belly, _finally_.

Sooyoung’s mood seemed to change, though. She tried to push Seonhee’s head away from the area she felt so insecure about.

Seonhee lifted her hand and hoped her eyes reflected how much she was affected by the girl under her. “You don’t need to feel ashamed, love. I want you so much, believe me,” she swore, her voice raspy and her breath coming out in short puffs.

Sooyoung swallowed before she nodded, and closed her eyes, a silent command for Seonhee to continue her ministrations. “Talk to me,” she rasped out.

Seonhee pressed a couple dozen kisses over Sooyoung’s middle before she spoke up. “You’re so unbelievably beautiful, like this, only for me to see. Gosh, I love you and your body so much.”

Sooyoung let out a quiet sob but Seonhee didn’t let it irritate her.

“You’re so soft and round, and I just wanna make love to you all the time,” Seonhee continued, snapping the panties’ waistband against the supple skin. “Whenever you’re wearing those tight tops during dance practice, they’re so stretched over your belly, and it’s the hottest fucking thing ever. Oh, God—“

Seonhee interrupted herself, pressing kisses into her skin. She closed her mouth over a certain area, before she bit into the skin, sucking gently, determined to leave yet the biggest hickey on Sooyoung. Sooyoung thrashed above her, but she certainly didn’t want to wriggle away from Seonhee. (They had talked about this a couple months into their relationship, and Sooyoung had admitted how much she loved getting marked up.)

“The next time we’re visiting your parents, we need to get you a shirt which is too small for you, just to see how tight it’ll get after dinner,” Seonhee said and couldn’t help but sneak a hand down her own pants, groaning when she felt the wetness that had pooled there.

She spread her hand out on Sooyoung’s belly, her fingers barely covering the skin, while she worked a finger through her slick folds. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” she said and closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of her hands on Sooyoung and between her legs, before she snapped out of her trance when Sooyoung whined, clearly not enjoying the shift of Seonhee’s attention.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, baby,” Seonhee babbled and quickly removed her hand from her own need and concentrated on Sooyoung’s desperate body instead. “This is about you, I’m sorry.”

She travelled even lower, purposely avoiding the place Sooyoung wanted to be touched the most.

“If I had to choose, your thighs would probably be my favourite thing about your body,” Seonhee spoke, kneading the thick flesh. “For once, I like laying on them, you know? They’re so soft just like everything about you, and I never want to stop touching them.”

Sooyoung chuckled. “You’re allowed to touch them whenever you want.”

Seonhee ignored the comment and went on. “But on the other hand, I love having them wrapped around my head while I eat you out so well, just how you like it. Gosh, I’m sure you could _crush_ me with those. – I’m definitely not complaining though, that would be an amazing way to bite the dust; suffocated by your legs.”

“P—please,” Sooyoung whimpered, probably not even certain what she was begging for.

“What do you want, baby?” Seonhee asked, her hands not leaving her body and she pressed wet kisses onto her skin, making it even harder for Sooyoung to collect her thoughts and form a more or less intelligent sentence.

“I want you,” Sooyoung pressed out brokenly and threw an arm over her face when Seonhee’s butterfly kisses changed their directions to a place Sooyoung welcomed very much.

“But I’m here, aren’t I? You need to be more precise,” Seonhee teased.

And even though Sooyoung was on the verge of tears, almost losing herself in Seonhee pleasuring her, she managed to shoot an angry look in Seonhee’s direction, which showed just how frustrated she was. “I want you to fuck me, Seonhee,” she gritted out and said girl broke out into a blinding grin.

“Why didn’t you just say so?”

And then she slowly dragged Sooyoung’s soaked panties down her legs, and she was sure that if Sooyoung’s body wasn’t trembling all over, she would have kicked her girlfriend now. Seonhee hoisted one leg up on her shoulder, reminding herself not to get distracted by how close her thighs were now and told herself to concentrate on the other girl for once.

“Any last words?”

“Just get on with it, goddamn,” Sooyoung growled, pushing her crotch closer to Seonhee face.

“You’re hot when you’re angry,” was the last thing Seonhee said before she dove right into Sooyoung’s groin.

This was probably her favourite place in the world; all her senses were invaded by Sooyoung. The smell coming from Sooyoung’s arousal made Seonhee curse to herself before she licked a broad stripe through the girl’s folds, the slide made smooth and easy by just how _wet_ she was.

A full-body shiver seeped through Sooyoung, her leg over Seonhee’s shoulder tightening involuntarily. But the younger didn’t mind, she loved making Sooyoung lose her mind and all control over her body, actually.

Seonhee acted like a woman on a mission, the mission being to make the other girl have a mind-blowing orgasm. She plunged her tongue in Sooyoung’s throbbing cunt, the walls contradicting around her. In a second, Sooyoung’s hands flew into her hair, pushing her face closer in her crotch, while she started grinding her lap in a way only a dancer could.

“Please, don’t stop, oh—oh God—,” Sooyoung groaned and if Seonhee had the chance, she would inform the other that would rather die than stop eating her out.

She fucked her tongue in and out of Sooyoung’s pussy, and even when her jaw began aching, she didn’t dare to stop. A finger joined alongside her tongue after not too long and Sooyoung clenched around her, creating a tight fit for Seonhee’s tongue and finger, and Jesus, if that wasn’t the hottest thing ever.

Above her, Sooyoung was a mess. And while Seonhee couldn’t see her from where she was burying her face into Sooyoung’s crotch, but she could imagine. She imagined Sooyoung’s hair sticking to every direction from how she had been turning her head so much, her face was probably tomato red, her lips even redder from biting them to keep quiet. She imagined a flush had spread down her chest littered with bites from Seonhee’s attack earlier. She groaned against Sooyoung’s folds when she thought of how her flesh would bounce with every jolt going through her body.

Her heart was beating high and fast in her chest when she remembered that she was the one who reduced to Sooyoung to a whimpering mess. And going from the quiet sobs, silent tears must have started running down Sooyoung’s flushed face.

Another finger was added to the first one, and she moved her mouth up, to tease Sooyoung’s swollen clit. A shudder made Sooyoung tremble on the sheets again, and Seonhee guessed this must have been the most intense shudder. Sooyoung removed one hand from Seonhee’s hair, and Seonhee guessed she was fisting the sheets, or maybe tried to muffle her sobs.

Soon enough, Seonhee was fucking her quickly and deeply with three fingers, letting her tongue swirl over Sooyoung’s abused clit. Her other hand which had been unoccupied sneaked its way up to Sooyoung’s quivering stomach and began massaging and kneading the soft skin there. And that was all it took for the older to tip over the edge. She came, hard, moaning loudly. Her leg and her hand pressed Seonhee’s face once again into her crotch where she spilt her juice and Seonhee did all she could do to lap up every single drop, working Sooyoung through it.

When the tremors stopped and Sooyoung had come down from her high, Seonhee lifted her head. She wiped her mouth with the backside of her hand, grinning at the other girl.

Looking at Sooyoung, she realised that the girl looked just like she had imagined. A streak of drying tears ran down the sides of her face and her whole body was flushed, which made the love bites stand out even more.

“C—Can I ride your thigh?” Seonhee blurted out, blaming it on the dizzy state of her mind which didn’t allow her to think clearly.

Sooyoung nodded quietly, unable to speak just yet, and Seonhee acted immediately. She got rid of her pants and underwear before she straddled Sooyoung’s thigh, groaning when the smooth skin came in contact with her throbbing pussy.

She began snapping her hips forward and back, smearing her wetness over her thigh. She slipped a finger between her folds and started to massage her clit. And since she had been riled up and on edge the whole time, it didn’t take her long to come all over Sooyoung’s thigh.

///

After a collective shower and instant ramen, they watched TV together on the couch. Seonhee had her head resting on Sooyoung’s thigh, the same thigh she had used to get off not even thirty minutes ago, while Sooyoung carded her fingers through her still wet hair.

“You really like it that much, huh?” Sooyoung asked with a chuckle, not bothering to hide the fact that she wasn’t paying attention to the TV at all, entranced by Seonhee.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you, yes,” Seonhee answered. “But if you want to lose weight, because you’re unhappy, don’t refrain from doing so on my behalf. I love you, however you look.”

Sooyoung smiled. “Thank you,” she said quietly. “It really means a lot, that you’re supporting me no matter what.”

“That’s my job,” Seonhee laughed, her eyes disappearing into crescents.

Kisses and _I love you_ ’s were exchanged, the worries from earlier long forgotten.

December, 2018


End file.
